Tickling the Dragon
by Ruby Slipper
Summary: While teaching at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy struggles with women two in particular. A certain redhaired, spitfire who is Head Girl and a partVeela who has an obsession with herself. But, where does Draco's heart reside? And what about Snape? Pre DH.
1. Goodbyes and Ferrets

**A/N: Another one. Just testing the waters as I usually do. Review and tell me if it a 'no' or a 'go'. Love to my readers.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ginny." 

The air that suffocated them was dense. The ground was wet and the smell of afternoon rain filled their nostrils. The sky was dark. It looked like it would rain again. There were dozens of people all around. 'Goodbye' hung in the air and weighed down upon them with vengeance. Everyone who was standing there, with tickets to board the train in hand, was preparing to give their annual goodbye to their loved ones. Ginny had already offered hers to her family. But why this goodbye felt entirely different, one could only guess. Ginny supposed it was because it was not a friendly 'see you later' goodbye, it was a finalizing one. It was the type that left you empty and without a hope for tomorrow. But Ginny did not let that pierce her hard surface. She was strong for years and would remain that way, even if her knight in shining armor was leaving her for good.

"It's okay Harry. Everyone says goodbye at some point."

Harry grabbed her small hands. They were delicate and soft yet they had handled and fought so much evil.

Ginny looked down at her hand in his. Yesterday, they seemed to fit so perfectly. But today, it almost looked awkward. His hands were large and masculine. Ginny's mind raced.

Harry's hands. She couldn't fathom all of the struggles they had overcome. Every blister and callous represented every horcrux handled and every unforgivable curse cast.

Ginny brought her gaze to meet his. They were green, just like his mother's. They once held so much life and a signature twinkle. Now, they were dull and full of death.

Ginny sighed. Her throat hitched and her eyes swelled.

"I need time. I need to heal and get used to a lot of things. Like, trying to go on without Voldemort in my life." Harry smiled. The air at Platform 9 ¾ seemed to lighten a tad.

Ginny couldn't suppress her giggle. She reached up, her eyes sparkling, and brushed an infamous, unruly black tendril away from his lightening-scared forehead. Her smile faded. "I would need time too, if I were you." Ginny always offered Harry understanding and words of comfort. He took them with gratitude.

"You've seen just as much as me." Harry searched Ginny's eyes for a glimpse of any emotion. He saw sadness and understanding. "Can we still be friends? Maybe write to each other?"

"That would be great." Ginny stood on the tips of her feet and planted a kiss on his cheek. She reached behind her and grasped her trunk.

Harry smiled as he glanced behind him. Every student was boarded and waiting for the train's whistling departure. Every student except Ginny, that is. He turned back to the youngest Weasley.

"Have a good year." He poked the badge resting atop her breast. "Head girl and Quidditch captain," he stated.

Ginny looked down at her badge and blushed.

"Since when is little, spitfire Ginny Weasley modest?"

Ginny met his gaze again. His eyes were twinkling. She shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip. "Guess you are wearing on me. You never were the bragging type, Harry."

Harry embraced her at her words. It was a friendly hug. It was different than the ones they usually participated in. Harry mumbled into her flaming, red hair. "Good luck with your NEWTS."

"Thanks," Ginny replied.

"And good luck with Malfoy," Harry added.

Ginny pushed herself away from his muscular body. She ignored the emptiness. "What?" She asked incredulously.

"McGonagall hired him as the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor."

Ginny's mouth opened in disbelief. Harry gave her an apologetic look. "Are you telling me that I have to deal with Snape _and_ Malfoy? Gryffindor hasn't a chance!"

"He does if he wants his house to win House Cup."

Ginny's mouth and eyes opened wider. "He's head of Gryffindor? What about McGonagall?"

"She's headmistress and transfiguration professor. She can't do all three."

"I guess Head Girl and Captain aren't going to be as fun as I thought. Malfoy is the biggest git on the planet."

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Off to an early start this year, aren't we Miss Weasley?"

Ginny whipped around to see Malfoy's sneer and piercing grey eyes. His presence was domineering. Ginny tried to avoid giving his muscular, tall frame a sloppy once-over. He certainly was becoming more attractive. But, Ginny restrained her copper eyes.

"Off to an early start at ruining Gryffindor, _Professor_ Malfoy?"

Malfoy's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Ginny calling him professor. But, nonetheless, his sneer deepened. "Careful, Weasley."

The train's loud warning rang through.

"Don't miss the train, Weasleby, what a pity that would be. Meet me in compartment seven in five minutes. Don't be late. Or it will be another ten points." Malfoy pushed past Harry without a word and boarded the train.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that I have to meet with him once a week. I'm going to go bonkers!" The train called out again. Ginny looked towards the Hogwarts Express and sighed. "Guess I should be going." She looked back into Harry's green pools.

"Bye Ginny. Don't murder the poor git." Harry hugged her again. "I'll write you on Sunday."

"Thanks, Harry. Goodbye, then."

It became awkward with Harry just then. The dreaded goodbye was not as touching as Ginny expected. In fact, she felt sort of relieved. Perhaps it was because they would be keeping in touch quite frequently. Her spirits lightened as she smiled up at him.

Harry knowingly smiled back. He felt the same way. The goodbye wasn't as final as it could've been.

Ginny walked past Harry and he turned to watch her board the train. She trudged her trunk up the ramp and disappeared behind the walls of the Hogwarts Express.

Ginny sighed as she reached compartment seven. She seemed to have reached it a lot quicker than she would have liked.

"It's going to be a great year," she mumbled miserably. And without looking back, she entered the compartment and sat down before a leering, pointed nosed, blonde ferret. 


	2. Fusslinks and Burbank's

**A/N: Best readers ever! You guys are great. Thank you so much for your support. Love the reviews I received. Again, tell me if this story is still a 'go' or if it is now a 'no'. I love the feedback and need to know if this chapter is as good as the last and if this story is going in the right direction.**

* * *

"Oof." Ginny tripped, sending her red hair flying around her. She landed with a very loud thud on the floor of the compartment. "Bloody hell," she mumbled. 

"Very graceful, Weasley. Can't believe you can actually fly a broom," Malfoy snarled. He was slightly amused but more annoyed.

"Sod off," Ginny whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ginny plopped down on the seat across Malfoy. She flattened her shirt and her skirt and ran a hand through her hair. She looked at Malfoy expectantly.

"What?" He spat.

"You asked me to meet you hear."

"Oh...yes. I –um. I just wanted to tell you your responsibilities and the rules of being Head Girl." Malfoy was nervous. He suddenly felt like their meeting was for silly reasoning. He hadn't truly intended on having a meeting with her. But, when he saw her, the words sort of flew out of his mouth.

"McGonagall already came by the burrow and told me," Ginny stated flatly.

"Oh. Well then about Quidditch..."

"What about it?" Ginny interrupted.

"Well –just don't mess up! I don't need Gryffindor losing! I despise the house as it is. If I have to deal with being the Head of it, I at least want to win the tournament!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I had every intention of trying to win, Malfoy." Ginny paused to look at Malfoy to see if he had anything else to say. "Anything else?"

"Yes!"

Ginny waited. "Well, what then?"

"It's Professor Malfoy. Now get out!" Malfoy stood up quickly and opened the door in gesture for Ginny to leave.

Ginny humphed. "Fine." She quickly gathered her trunk and marched out of the compartment.

After Malfoy watched Ginny leave, he closed the door to the compartment. He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He felt like a complete git. How had he managed to become so nervous and act like a complete buffoon? He had a notion. He believed it to be the fault of a certain, sexy, red-haired Gryffindor. But, he shoved those thoughts from his mind because he had lesson plans to finish. Or at least that's what he told himself.

* * *

"Complete moron," Ginny exasperated as she sat down in her annual compartment with Collin and Luna. 

Luna looked up from the Quibbler. "Who?"

Ginny bit back a laugh as she thought of Luna's startling resemblance to an owl. Her eyes were dreamy and large and the fact that she just uttered the words 'who' iced the cake.

"Malfoy?" Collin guessed as he searched threw his box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Ginny assumed he was picking out the Boogey flavored ones.

"How is it that you know everything?"

"I saw him talking to you and Harry outside."

"Oh."

"So what happened?" Luna asked, dreamily.

"He docked us ten points!"

Collin put down his box of Bertie Botts. "How is that possible?"

"He's the new Defense professor. Not to mention head of Gryffindor!"

Luna twiddled her fingers around her necklace of butterbeer corks. "Father was talking about that, you know."

Ginny and Collin looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They knew what was coming.

"What is it this time, Luna?" Collin's voice sounded nothing short of amused.

"Father was talking about McGonagall's tea being filled with Fusslinks. There is an article in the Quibbler about them. Father says that's why McGonagall hired Malfoy for the job."

Ginny glanced at Luna's copy of the Quibbler. Sure enough, there was a huge headline entitled, "Fusslinks Inhabit Sugar Cubes: Tea Drinkers Beware".

Luna took Ginny and Collin's silence for undivided attention and interest in the matter, so she carried on.

"Fusslinks live in your brain and tell you what to do." Luna's eyes were bigger and dreamier than ever.

"I thought that was your conscience," Collin and Ginny erupted into fits of giggles.

Luna smiled languorously. "That's what they want you to think."

"Who?" Ginny asked in between giggles.

"Rufus Scrimgeour and the Ministry. They don't want anyone to know about Fusslinks because the Department of Imported and Exported Commodities would be overrun by Hunkypunks."

Ginny and Collin laughed even harder. "Luna, you never cease to make my horrible days better." Ginny's cheeks and stomach ached from laughing so hard. Ginny sat, smiling from ear to ear, and watched Collin's laughter die down as he sorted through his Beans and Luna's eyes scanning the Quibbler quickly with unrelenting interest.

'Maybe this year isn't going to be as bad as I expected,' she thought. 'After all, I have the most amazing friends one could as for.'

* * *

Her smile kept flashing across his mind as he tried to finish his lesson plans. Every time her beautiful face skimmed through his thoughts, he would flinch. 

"Bloody woman," He sighed as he tossed his pen aside and stuffed his papers back into his case.

He was frustrated. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't deal with his growing attraction. Where was Pansy when he needed her? That tramp could take his mind off of Ginny for a while. Either that, or Ginny would be all that he thought about.

And then a thought crossed his mind.

A horrible, grueling, disgusting thought.

He was alone, and would remain that way until the Holiday. Snape would be his only consolence.

Malfoy shuddered. Snape was a two-timing skeeze. He had killed Dumbledore and lied about why he did it. He told McGonagall that it was Albus who requested it that way, to save Malfoy because of the Unbreakable Vow that Snape had made with Malfoy's mother. Malfoy sneered. It was a complete lie and McGonagall believed it. And now, the lying piece of Hippogriff Dung was teaching again. But, Minerva refused to let him teach Defense against the Dark Arts. Which, Malfoy thought, he was relieved about.

So now, Malfoy had to go months without the comfort of a woman. He would sleep in his bed alone. Bedding a student was out of the question. And unless he wanted Trelawney, Sprout, Pince, McGonagall, or Pomfrey (he shuddered), than he was to go without sex for months also. He had never had to do that in his entire manhood. He expected it to be grueling. 'Especially with that Weasel around,' he thought.

Malfoy's thoughts were broken to the sound of a soft tap on his compartment door. He grumbled as he stood up to open it.

When he did, he just about went in his pants. Who was this fine looking witch in front of him? Malfoy had never seen her in his life.

"Are you Professor Draco Malfoy?"

He nodded.

She extended her hand in front of her well proportioned body. Malfoy grasped it and he tingled as he felt her soft skin.

"I'm Bella Burbank. I'm the new Transfiguration Professor."

Malfoy's mouth hung open a tad.

"Would you mind sharing a compartment?" She asked softly.

Malfoy nodded again.

Bella swayed into the compartment and sat down in front of him. She seemed a little uncomfortable at his silence.

Draco Malfoy was at a loss for words for the first time in his life. He gaped at her fair skin, long blonde mane, and piercing blue eyes. Her voice sounded like a song and her walk was like a dance.

"So, are you excited to teach? Is it your first year?"

Malfoy couldn't answer. He just stared.

"I get this a lot. You know, being part Veela."

Malfoy heard the words but couldn't grasp them. Did she say Veela? He wasn't sure. One thing he was sure of was the tightness of his pants.

"It's okay. We don't have to talk."

"You -uh -I thought McGonagall was teaching Transfiguration." Draco's voice sounded unearthly. He was truly amazed that he could even gather words.

"I guess she changed her mind." Bella smiled.

Malfoy nodded and finally broke his gaze from her and stared out of the window. He could still see her smile and beautiful hair in his mind. He stood up suddenly and walked out of the compartment. He didn't know where he was going but he couldn't be near her. She was intoxicating.

Bella sighed as she stared out into the cloudy sky. "Bother," she mumbled. She always seemed to scare men away. They either went silent, rigid, or obnoxiously obsessed with her. She had hoped Draco Malfoy would be different after what McGonagall said of him.

But, with broken spirtis and growing annoyance, she took out her copy of the Daily Prophet and worked on the Ever-changing Prophetic Crossword Puzzle.


	3. Sortings and Corridors

**A/N: You guys are simply amazing! You made my day! I had to write more for you. My mind was swimming with thoughts at work today. So, here you are. Thanks to my reviewers.**

* * *

Ginny, Collin, and Luna sat down together at the Gryffindor table. Ginny pictured it covered with all kinds of delicious foods. Ginny's mouth watered at the thought.

"Hopefully the sorting goes quickly. I'm starving," Ginny whispered to Collin. He nodded in agreement.

Ginny scanned the room. She noticed some of her old friends and smiled kindly as their eyes met. As she looked around the room, she noticed that most of the guys (and some girls) were staring fixedly, with elated expressions. Ginny followed their line of vision and was met with a very beautiful sight. Ginny's brow furrowed in thought.

"Collin, who's she?" Ginny asked as she pointed to the blonde witch at the Head Table.

"That's the new Transfiguration Professor."

"How is it that--"

"I know everything?" He finished with a smile.

"Yes."

"I overheard Hagrid and Filch talking about it."

"Oh." Ginny looked back up at the witch. Again, her eyes furrowed with another thought.

"Why is it that every male is drooling over her?" There was a hint of jealousy in her voice. She felt sort of threatened.

"She's part Veela."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Really?" She was surprised.

"That would be the reason for all of the drool, yes," Collin replied.

"Well, then, why--"

"Aren't I drooling?" Collin asked annoyed.

Ginny nodded her head and stared at him contently.

"I'd take testosterone over estrogen any day." At Ginny's gasp of astonishment, his gaze hardened. "Don't tell anyone, Ginny, or I swear I will hex you into the next century!"

"I won't. Promise."

"Not even Luna."

"Cross my heart." She made the crossing gesture and looked back up at the Head Table. Everything else seemed to be normal. Well, as normal as possible without Dumbledore. She subconsciously searched for Malfoy and when she layed eyes on him, her stomach lurched with anger.

He was drooling over the Veela. She could have thrown a bludger at him she was so angry.

Collin felt her change in mood. "What's the matter?" He asked as he looked at her with concern.

"Nothing," Ginny replied quickly and she took her eyes off of Malfoy.

Collin looked where her eyes had just resided. "Oh." He said calculatingly. "So, Ginny fancies Professor Malfoy? Looks as though you'll have some competition," Collin laughed.

"You've got a lot of nerve for someone who just confessed something life-altering."

And with that said, Collin shut up.

"Attention, please!" McGonagall called from the front of the Hall.

The room fell soundless. Though, not as quickly as when Dumbledore had called for silence.

"Before we begin the sorting, I would like to make a few quick introductions so we will have no interruptions," McGonagall paused and waited for her words to register with the students.

Ginny looked over at the first years. They looked as though they might wet themselves.

"We have two new professors this year. For Defense against the Dark Arts, we have our very own Professor Draco Malfoy. And for Transfiguration –yes I have resigned from the position –we have Professor Bella Burbank. I expect you to show them the same amount of respect that you have shown myself and the others. Now let's move on with the sorting. Argento, Antonella!"

Ginny let McGonagall's calling of first year names drone out as she focused her attention back on Bella Burbank.

"What a scarlet," Ginny uttered, hatefully.

"Heard that," Collin said while watching the Sorting Hat place Barnaby Cudhill into Hufflepuff.

Ginny blushed and decided that it was much safer to watch the sorting.

* * *

Draco was mentally kicking himself in the head. 'Stop staring at her!' He thought. He couldn't stop himself. She was invigorating.

He forced his gaze from the blonde Veela and rested it upon the redhead Weasel. She was just as intoxicating as the Veela. But, her presence did not make him want to puff out his chest and scream out a bloody mating call.

Draco pictured his weekly meetings with Ginny. 'That'll never happen.' He thought to himself as he fantasized of Ginny squirming under him in pleasure.

He focused his attention on something much more comfortable.

A first year was sitting on the yearly stool with a big, worn-out, leathery hat upon his head. "Slytherin!" It called. Draco smiled. But, then his smile faltered at the thought that he was not part of Slytherin anymore. He was a Gryffindor. He sneered.

"Zogradny, Heather!" McGonagall called. The last first year (who looked more like a seventh year) climbed onto the stool and was sorted.

"Gryffindor!"

Draco grimaced at the name. Being Head of Gryffindor was going to take a lot of getting used to.

* * *

Ginny almost squealed when the food finally filled the table. She ate more than she could've ever imagined. So, with an extremely full stomach and a Malfoy-free room, she unpacked her things.

Being Head Girl was amazing. She couldn't believe the size of her bathroom as she walked into it to put her toiletries away. Everything was decorated with Gryffindor colors and everything smelled of cinnamon.

She walked into her own Common Room and she felt her tension melt as she spotted the blazing fire. She plopped own on the most comfortable couch and stared into the flames.

Her happiness faded slightly. She was lonely. Sure, the space was great. So was the privacy. But, she had no one to talk to. Collin and Luna were probably laughing merrily in front of the Gryffindor fire. Jealousy sparked inside her at the thought.

Ginny stood up and walked out of her own portrait hole. She had set the password to Fusslinks in honor of Luna.

She was not about to sit in her common room and watch the flames die out (which would probably never happen). She was going to spend some time with her friends, in their common room.

* * *

Draco was in the most intense bliss of his life. He was in a deserted corridor snogging Bella Burbank senseless. He felt like a kid again. Although, if her were caught now, the consequences would be a bit more serious. But, he didn't care. He was on the highest cloud nine in the history of Hogwarts.

* * *

Ginny cursed as the staircase shifted in the wrong direction. She sighed. She had no idea where the corridor was going to take her, but she went that way anyway.

'Maybe I'll find a first year to threaten,' she thought hopefully.

She spotted two figures in the corner. "Not a first year, but oh well," she whispered.

"Hey, you two!" She called menacingly.

The two figures turned to face in the direction of Ginny's voice.

Ginny's blood boiled and her face turned a deep shade of crimson.

* * *

Malfoy had never felt so awkward in his life. He fixed himself and stepped out of the shadow to face the little Weasel.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. It's past curfew." Malfoy snarled. He was extremely embarrassed and disappointed and it was her fault.

"I'm Head Girl. I'm supposed to be out patrolling the corridors right now," She spat back.

She had a valid point.

"Move along, child." Burbank motioned her hand in a 'go away' motion.

Ginny put her hands on her hips.

Draco recognized that stance. He had seen it many times before when he was a student here picking on Ginny.

"Excuse me?" Ginny walked over to her slowly.

"Ginny, don't."

"Stay out of this, Malfoy." Ginny drawled.

"Come with me, now!" He yelled as he grasped her arm.

She pulled it away from him, her eyes not leaving Burbank's.

"Who do you think you are, little girl?" Burbank's face was twisted and ugly. Malfoy was not transfixed by her anymore, in fact, he was appalled.

"Bella, I'll handle this. She's in my House."

Burbank shot Draco a trying look.

"Please?" He asked softly.

She rolled her eyes and stalked away. Not before she shoved into Ginny's shoulder, of course.

"I thought she was supposed to be nice?" Ginny asked while watching her walk down the hall. She looked back up at Malfoy.

He was skiving mad and it was written all over his face. "Weasley, detention Saturday night."

"For what? I should be reporting you to McGonagall!"

"Who is she going to believe? A smitten student or a Professor?"

If looks could kill, Malfoy would be dead. "That's what I thought. You'll be writing lines, so bring a sturdy quill."

He turned his back to her and followed Bella's path.

Ginny sighed. "Bastard," she mumbled.

But, he wasn't a bastard because he had given her detention. He was a bastard because her heart had nearly broken when she saw him kissing the lips off of the Professor that she was dead jealous of.

* * *

Draco entered his room and sat down on his bed. He removed his shoes. Ginny's eyes skimmed across his mind. He could have sworn he saw hurt there. He pushed the thought away and tossed his shoes into his open closet door.

He sighed and lay down. He had a taste of Bella and she wasn't nearly as sweet as everyone believed. She tasted of hatred and a candy disposition. The fuming face she had when she looked at Ginny nearly made him gag.

And then he thought of Ginny's face full of rage. He chuckled. She was adorable when she was livid.


	4. Butterbeer Corks and Late Night Letters

**A/N: I can't seem to say thank-you enough! You guys are just too good for me. Well, thank you again! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Luna, there are no such things as Hunkypunks!"

"It's right here in the Quibbler." Luna pointed to the article in question.

"That doesn't mean they are real," Collin argued.

"You don't have to believe in them, Collin, but when your hair turns purple, you'll regret not taking the proper precautions." Luna gathered her pile of Butterbeer corks and her issue of the Quibbler and walked up to the girl's dormitory.

Ginny sat in silence while her friends argued. She was still a little frustrated. She couldn't believe that the sight of Malfoy –_Professor Malfoy_ (Ginny mentally corrected) –kissing Professor Burbank could send her over the edge and clamp down on her hard surface.

Ginny sighed and Collin looked over at her for the thousandth time.

His look was skeptical. "Are you sure nothing is bothering you, Gin?"

"Positive. I'm just a little overwhelmed with all of the new changes this year," Ginny lied. Well, sort of.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Luna is making you a Butterbeer necklace." Collin smiled playfully.

"I'm overjoyed," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Good, because it is finished," Luna called while descending down the stairs.

"Thanks Luna," Ginny said halfheartedly as she accepted her friend's present.

"You aren't going to wear it?" Luna looked disappointed when Ginny tossed it onto the table.

Ginny stared at Luna with an 'are you serious?' look. Luna didn't seem to comprehend. Ginny sighed heavily and tied the ridiculous necklace around her neck. She plastered a fake smile on her face. Luna seemed satisfied with herself and took her place beside Collin on the couch.

"So what do we have tomorrow?" Collin asked Ginny.

"Double potions then lunch. After that we have Defense and then Charms," Ginny recalled.

"What about you, Luna?" Collin asked interestedly.

"I've got Charms and then Care of Magical Creatures. After lunch I have double History of Magic."

"What is it you are going for again?" Ginny asked, slightly curious.

"I want to write for the Quibbler." Luna's smile was genuine and rather large.

Ginny nodded. She expected that. She and Collin were studying for Aurors. After everything that happened last year, Ginny couldn't think of anything she'd rather do. And Collin -well, she wasn't sure why he wanted to be an Auror. Ginny anticipated him to study for becoming a Professor. But, then again, you didn't really have to focus on any one subject to achieve that. You had to be well-rounded and a specific talent in at least one. Collin's was Charms.

Again Ginny sighed as her thoughts drifted to Malfoy. She had to do something about her growing infatuation. The fact that he called her 'smitten' made her want to punch his lights out.

'Maybe if I am rotten to him he'll leave me alone.' Ginny contemplated in her mind. 'No, because then I would end up in detention every Saturday night. Quidditch would be out the window.' Ginny thought harder. 'Perhaps if I am disgustingly nice to him, he'll leave me alone.' Ginny smiled internally. 'That would ruin his fun.'

Ginny made up her mind. She was going to sugar-coat everything she said to him. Hopefully it would work. Now was not the time to be struggling over some ludicrous crush. She had her NEWTS, Quidditch, and Head Girl responsibilities to worry about. She was counting on her stupid-little plan to fall through. It certainly seemed a tad elementary, but she was willing to try.

Ginny mustered up the best fake yawn of her entire life and muttered her goodnights. Collin seemed skeptical, but he let her off the hook.

Ginny trudged back to her dorm. She truly was zonked, but her mind was racing.

Again, the forsaken staircase switched paths. Ginny swore. She stepped into the corridor. It was familiar. She could find her way from there.

She wrapped her arms around her body. It was a little chillier than before.

Ginny stopped in her path. Someone was coming her way. She looked at her watch. It was way past curfew, even for Head Girl. She desperately searched for a hiding spot. She darted to her left. But, it was apparently too late.

"Ms. Weasley!"

It was McGonagall.

Ginny cursed under her breath as she stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you doing roaming about?"

"Sorry, Professor, I was just heading to bed but the staircase switched on me again."

"Yes, they seem to be doing that quite often since Dumbledore passed on. But, no matter, I am actually quite glad that I bumped into you. Someone wants to have a word with you. Follow me." McGongall headed towards the rather large gargoyle to the left of them.

Ginny timidly followed.

"Firewhiskey." McGonagall said sternly.

Ginny was about to ask why she had a sudden outburst of utter randomness, when the gargoyle sprang to life and revealed a spiral staircase.

"Follow me," She stated again as she ascended. Ginny quickly followed.

She entered the Headmistress's office. Memories of her first year came flooding back. It was different than she recalled. All of the little knick-knacks and odd instruments were gone. There were more feminine things about. Ginny gazed up at the very large wall behind McGonagall's desk. All of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses (very few) were sleeping soundly in their frames. All accept one.

Ginny almost burst into tears at the sight.

There was Albus Dumbledore with his half-moon spectacles and long, silvery beard. His fingertips met in a prayer-like way and his chin rested atop (his hand seemed to be back to full normalcy). He was smiling gently down at Ginny.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley. I trust you are very excited to be back at Hogwarts?"

* * *

Draco awoke with a start. He was cold and sweaty. He just woke from the most horrible dream. Voldemort was back and his first-in-command was Bella Burbank. He shuddered.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and plopped back down on his pillow. He stole a glance out of the window. An owl was sitting on the sill outside the pane. He jumped at the sight.

He climbed out of bed and opened the window. The bird hooted angrily and flew into his room and rested atop his desk.

Malfoy walked over with growing curiosity. The owl lifted its leg for Malfoy to remove the letter. Malfoy stroked its wings in appreciation. It hooted happily and floated out of the window and into the starless night.

Malfoy unrolled the parchment.

_My dearest Draco,_

_How is your first day at Hogwarts? I hope all is well. Minerva told me of Ms. Burbank. How is she? I hear positive things of her. Maybe you should invite her to the Three Broomsticks for a drink sometime. _

_I hear the Weasley girl is Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor. How is she as a player? Hopefully she will make you and your House look well and win the tournament for you. _

_Did I mention that Severus will be joining us for the Holiday? I am thrilled to have him. _

_Can't wait to see you at Christmas._

_With love,_

_Mother_

Draco threw the letter into the fire. 'Just great,' he thought. He was looking forward to the Holiday but not after reading his Mother's letter. Snape would be there. 'Looks like I won't be going home for Christmas this year.'

He felt a pang of guilt for his Mother. She was lonely and miserable now that her father was in Azkaban for the rest of his life and Draco away at work. But, he would make it up to her and spend the summer holiday with her. Not to mention send her an entire crate of Honeyduke's chocolates and ten bottles of Rosmerta's best mead for Christmas.


	5. Too Much Treacle and Shriveling Marks

**A/N: Hey readers! I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I was immersed in DH for a while and then, I had to recover from the hard blow that there would not be another one. Anyhoo. I am going to follow with the plot that I had originally made. Even after the events in DH. So for those of you that are still reading or have yet to read, there are no spoilers. But, please don't grow aggravated with the obvious differences. Please remember that this story was created post HBP and prior to DH. Thanks guys. I hope you enjoy this sadly short chapter and I guarantee that there will be more to come very soon! Love you guys!**

**Ps: This is more of a didactic chapter. So bare with me.**

**

* * *

**Malfoy scowled as his students filed in. He dropped his quill, stuffed his parchment inside his bag, and stood up. He stood up and walked around the room at the beginning of every class and he did not sit down until every student left. This, he learned, created an intimidation that every child felt. He was glad for this achievement because it granted him a peaceful and smooth-running classroom. 

Malfoy's eyes scanned over everyone in his classroom to make sure they were partaking the correct procedures for every start of his lectures.

Every child had their quill, a piece of parchment, wand, and book set upon their desk. 'Perfect,' thought Malfoy with an internal smile. He loved how trained they were.

"Everyone turn to page 336." Malfoy turned and headed for the chalkboard. He smiled as he heard everyone obeying.

"Professor Malfoy?"

Malfoy grimaced. He knew that voice. "Yes, Weasley?"

"May I please see the school nurse?"

Malfoy turned and searched for the Weasel. Center row, front desk, and sitting with that Collin fag as usual. "Why?"

"I'm not feeling well. I think I had too much treacle tart for breakfast."

Malfoy's eyes slanted as he studied her intently. She did appear a bit green. But, the worst that would happen if he said no, would be her spewing all over the floor. A simple flick of his wand would fix that mess. With his mind decided, he turned his back on the red-head and began his class.

* * *

Ginny was fuming. Oh, how she would love to give him a swift kick in the arse. The lump in her throat was as big as a quaffle and he had denied her permission without any remorse or respect. He hadn't even told her 'no', he just carried on as if she hadn't even mentioned anything at all. 

She had a few words for him, regardless of how many detentions it earned her. But then, her stomach sank as she remembered her plan of complete and disgusting, sugar-coated niceness. She scowled.

But, she was determined to forget the disgusting and elementary infatuation. And she would do it with no skin off her back, or so she hoped.

* * *

As the class filed out, Malfoy parked his butt in his chair. He watched the Weasley girl walk out, whispering to her friends. She was no doubt talking about how much of a bastard he was, but he did not care. The more she hated him, the less he had to worry about. He wanted to forget the disgusting and elementary infatuation he had. And he would do it with no skin off his back, or so he hoped. 

Malfoy took out his quill and parchment once again and began to work on the NEWTS exam for his class. It was much more grueling than he expected. He hated it and his job. But, it was all mandatory for his mother and himself to maintain the luxurious lifestyle that everyone coveted.

He felt a pang of guilt as he thought of his mother. He truly did want to go and see her for the holiday, but he knew that he would be miserable every moment because Snape would be there.

With the mention of Snape, Draco thought of every wrong decision he had ever made. He pulled up his shirt to look at his biggest mistake. His mark was shriveled and faded, but the remnants of it could still be seen. He had never been suspected of a Death Eater because he had not a chance to do much damage to the wizarding world before Voldemort fell. His father surely had. His anger intensified at the thought of his father. He was no doubt rotting away with lack of grace. But, Draco could care less. He had never been a good father or husband.

Draco rolled down his sleeve and sighed. His life was hell. The only thing that could make it better was the only thing that could make what he had left crumble to the ground. It had been such a surprise when he felt the emotions he did towards Weasley. Yet, he couldn't believe at how happy he had been to actually feel that way. But, as much as he accepted his feelings, he knew that he could never pursue them. She was his student and a _Weasley. _And even though he had an intuition that she felt the same way, it did not matter. It could never work.


	6. Issues and Schedules

**A/N: Oh my! It has been forever! One special reader requested an update. So, here you are. I'm getting married! Thus why I haven't updated. I've been doing some major planning. Anyway. Please enjoy. I worked hard on this one!**

* * *

"What do we have, today, Collin?" Ginny asked as she plopped down beside him. The smell of bacon and kidney pie filled her nostrils. Her stomach grumbled.

"What would happen if I were sick this morning? How would you get to classes?"

"I would bring you a bowl of chicken soup and ask you then."

"And if I lost my voice?"

"You still have your hands." Ginny smiled sweetly at her livid best friend as she piled scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"You disgust me." Collin exasperated.

"Why's that?" Ginny asked with a mouthful of toast.

"Would you like me to write a list?"

"No, I'd like you to tell me what we have for classes."

"Double Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms."

"Double transfiguration? Uh... no!" Ginny slammed her fork down in frustration.

"Please don't do anything to earn _another_ detention in class today. You have Quidditch duties." Collin replied as he opened up the day's Prophet.

"Quidditch? Holy hippogriff! Try-outs are tonight!"

* * *

Draco stared fixedly at his eggs as he pushed them around his plate. His mind was in a fog. Bella sat down beside Draco and stirred him from his reverie.

"Saturday is Hogsmeade. Would you like to have a Butterbeer with me at the Three Broomsticks?"

"No, thank you. I have a student who is serving detention." Draco mumbled without looking up from his plate. He vaguely heard Bella humph in dismay.

"No one has ever turned me down before. What is wrong with you?"

Draco looked over at Bella. "Absolutely nothing."

Bella smiled seductively at him. "How about now?" She rubbed his inner thigh, tantalizingly.

Draco moved his leg away from her ministrations. "Please don't touch me."

Her jaw dropped and her delicate face once again became twisted. "How dare you?"

"Excuse me, Professor Burbank, but I believe that I had plans to sit beside Professor Malfoy this morning. We have important issues to tend to."

Draco looked up to his savior and almost fell off of his chair. He was looking up into the eyes of a pointed-nosed, greasy-haired, slime ball to which he thought he shared a mutual hatred with.

"And what issues are those?" She spat.

Severus Snape looked into Draco's eyes as he replied to the psychopath whom he was hovering over. "Those that do not pertain to you." He dropped his gaze to the eyes of the Veela and pursed his lips in apparent annoyance with her. "Now if you would kindly excuse us."

Bella did indeed leave, but not kindly in the least. She stormed away muttering curse words while earning many glances from the other professors.

"I think I'd prefer to sit with Burbank, if you don't mind," Draco spat as he avoided looking at Snape.

"You cannot avoid me forever," Snape drawled.

"Try me."

"I'll be visiting you for the Holiday. I'd like to see you avoid me then."

"I'm not going home for the Holiday. It won't be a problem."

"Oh really? You are that determined that you would break your own Mother's heart, would you? You are colder than I presumed."

Draco looked over at Snape. His words hit a nerve. He felt a red-hot, hatred boil within him. "I wouldn't throw stones in a glass house if I were you, Snape."

"I wouldn't believe the words of those who betrayed you."

"How can you speak of betrayal to me?" Draco was appalled.

Snape's eyes became slits. "I did not betray you. I saved your life, you ungrateful boy."

"Yes, you did. Allow me to thank you. But, did you forget the life you took in saving mine? The life that gave you yours back?"

"Your mind is washed with the lies of those who betrayed you, Malfoy."

"Really? Here I was thinking that you were the one brainwashing those around you. How foolish of me."

"Are you that daft that you would believe your father over me? I have been more of a father to you than that waste. And please, pray tell how I brainwashed Potter into believing me?"

"Easy, he is weak. And do not speak ill of my father!" Draco's tone was threatening.

"Weak? You would call Voldemort's destroyer weak?"

"He had all of the cards in his hand."

"He was brave and determined, which is more than I can say for you. You are too cowardly to believe what is true in fear of rejection of your Father."

"_I _rejected my father, you fool! He is rotting in Azkaban with no one! And it was not my father that told me the truth-"

"-as you believe it," Snape interrupted.

"-it was Phineas Nigellus," Draco finished.

"Impossible," Snape whispered, a feeling of betrayal swept over him.

"Not impossible. Did you forget that the walls have ears while you imagined that little conversation with Dumbledore? Did you forget that there are dozens of witnesses to everything that happens in that office?"

"I imagined nothing! I did what had to be done! I saved your life and did as I was told by the most respectable man that I had ever met!"

"Who, Voldemort?"

Snape stood up, fast. He looked down at Draco with menace. "You are foolish. In the end, you will suffer for believing the lies. You will lose those around you and rot -alone- like your father. Your loved ones are telling you the truth. No more can be done for you."

And with eyes following him from every angle, Snape walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco was fuming as he looked around at the students still eating their breakfasts. Their eyes reverted from Snape's billowing frame towards him.

Draco locked eyes with Ginny. He saw the wonder in her green pools. He kept her gaze as he slowly stood up and dropped it as he followed the path that Snape had taken.

* * *

"What in the world was that about?" Ginny shouted to Collin. The Hall was thunderously loud with students discussing the same thing.

"What is always wrong between another and Snape?" Collin asked, knowingly.

"Dumbledore?" Ginny asked, surprised.

Collin shurgged his shoulders. "I could be wrong."

Ginny looked at him, simplistically. "When are you ever?"

Collin laughed. "True. C'mon. It's time for Transfiguration."

"Oh, joy!" Ginny exclaimed, sarcastically as she bent down to gather her bag.

"Hey, do you think Burbank would like it if we practiced transfiguring her into a rat?" Collin asked as the headed for the door.

"Probably not. But I do know someone who would love it."

"Who's that?" Collin asked, smiling.

"Peter Pettigrew."

They both broke into hysterics as Luna joined them while walking to their desks in the Transfiguration classroom.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked, curiously.

"Nothing," Collin answered with dying laughter.

"We'll tell you later, Luna," Ginny reassured as she saw the rejection on Luna's face. Ginny mouth the word 'Burbank' as she subtly pointed to the front of the classroom.

"Oh!" Luna nodded and smiled.

"Take out your books and turn to page 126!" Burbank shouted over the chattering students. "And do it quietly!" She gave everyone a menacing look that strangely resembled a rat. Ginny tried to suppress a giggle.

"What is so funny, Ms. Weasley?"

"Nothing, Professor." Ginny responded quietly.

"Good. Now come up here and show everyone how to turn this birdcage into an owl."

"Oh great," Ginny mumbled to Collin as she passed him.

Ginny pointed her wand at the cage and clearly spoke, "Carcer Avitus." Ginny sighed as nothing happened.

"It seems to me, that someone did not do their homework. Detention tonight, Ms. Weasley. Bring a birdcage from the owlery. You will be practicing."

"But, tonight is Quidditch tryouts!" Ginny protested.

"Oh, how foolish of me! I guess we will just have to reschedule, now won't we?"

"Yes, we will."

"I was being sarcastic, Ms. Weasley. But, seeing as how I am in a very good mood this afternoon, I will be gracious enough as to reschedule to tomorrow."

"Really?" Ginny was shocked.

"Yes, really. On one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to ask Professor Malfoy to reschedule your detention on Saturday night."

Ginny could not hide her confusion. "But, why?"

"Don't ask questions!" Burbank shouted.

Ginny flinched. "Fine! Fine, I'll do it."

"Excellent." Burbank smiled.


End file.
